nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Easter Island/Transcript
Easter Island Season 2, Episode 5 (Opening shot; fade in to Kai-Lan’s backyard. Kai-Lan comes to the scene with a wooden basket, giggling. She goes to a bush near a tree, when she was suddenly plowed off screen by an orange blur. A crash was heard o.s.; pan to Kai-Lan, messy and dazed. She shakes her head and looks down to find Manny lying beside her. He has a basket of his own.) * Kai-Lan “Oh, Manny!” (She gets up.) “This is the fourth time this week you zipped into me like that.” (Manny gets up as well.) * Manny “Sorry, Kai-Lan, but I’m so hyped!” * Kai-Lan “That today is Easter?” * Manny “Heck yes! Every year, my friends and I get a surprise encounter with the Easter Bunny!” (Jack hops into the scene, with his own basket.) * Jack “And I’m just as hyped as you are!” * Manny “We all are.” (The other robots, Tolee, Lulu, and Rintoo came into the scene.) * Rintoo “You know what the best thing is about Easter? Chocolate bunnies!” * Thorn “I like to look for Easter eggs.” * Spike “Me too!” (Kai-Lan is the first to notice Hoho is not around.) * Kai-Lan “Wait a minute. Hoho’s not here yet.” * Rintoo “What?” * Ulysses “Oh, that’s right. Hoho’s not around.” * Tolee “Perhaps we should go check on him.” * Kai-Lan “Super idea, Tolee.” (Dissolve to Hoho’s home, then cut to the interior. Hoho is examining a map of some sort.) * Hoho “Hmmm...Easter Island, huh?” (The call of his name from his friends snapped him out of it. He looks out the window and saw them.) * Hoho “Ni hao, everyone!” * Kai-Lan “Hoho! We’re just about to start our Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt!” * Hoho “Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that.” (He hops out of the window.) * Cappy “What’s that you’re holding?” * Hoho “It’s a map.” * Felix “Of what?” * Hoho “Easter Island!” * Rintoo “Easter Island? Is that even a thing?” * Hoho “Yes. I have a map of it.” (He unrolls the map and shows them. The island takes the shape of an egg. There are a few landmarks shown on it.) * Hoho “Legend has it that on every Easter, a huge party takes place there.” (Kai-Lan looks at the others in confusion.) * Kai-Lan “Hoho, I’m beginning to wonder if you’re actually making this up.” * Hoho “No way, Kai-Lan. This is a real place.” * Kai-Lan “I’m not saying I don’t believe you.” * Felix “But don’t you think that’s just a legend?” * Hoho “Ugh! Easter Island is not a legend...or...what? What’s a legend?” (The robots left the scene.) * Kai-Lan “A legend is a story about a person, place, or thing.” (Hoho hangs his head down in defeat and sighs.) * Kai-Lan “Come on, now. Let’s go on our Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt.” (Everyone else left the scene, leaving a very upset monkey to roll up the map and drag it and his basket along with him.) * Hoho “Why doesn’t everyone believe me?” (Dissolve to Kai-Lan’s backyard.) * Kai-Lan “Time for the great Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt!” * Manny “Yes! And this year, I’ll get them all!” * Felix “Oh please. This is no competition, dude. Just a scavenger hunt.” * Cappy “Come on! Let’s begin!” * Kai-Lan “Let’s start now!” (All go seperate ways; looking through into bushes, inside tree holes, and even inside logs. So far, no eggs yet. Spike and Thorn are looking around when Thorn suddenly trips over something.) * Thorn “Oof!” * Spike “Oh, Thorn!” * Thorn (gets up) “Don’t worry. I’m okay…” (looks down at something) “I just tripped over a stone in the ground.” (The “stone” appears to be light purple.) * Spike “Wait. That stone looks suspicious. I’m digging it out.” (He digs at the “stone” and pulls it out. The thing was not a stone, but the first Easter Egg found.) * Thorn “That’s not a stone.” * Spike “I found...I mean, you found the first Easter Egg.” * Thorn “I did?” * Spike “Yep. You were the first to lay your eyes on it.” (He puts the egg in his brother’s basket. Cut to Ulysses and Rintoo.) * Rintoo “You find any eggs yet, Ulysses?” * Ulysses “Not yet.” (looks inside a log) “Nothing in there.” (Dissolve to Hoho, who takes this time of hunting down Easter Eggs as time to examine the map more.) * Hoho “Hmm...I really want to go there.” (He looks around.) * Hoho “Why not now?” (He rolls the paper back up and walks off with the basket. Dissolve to the monkey in his house, drawing something on paper and runs off toward the train station. Back to Kai-Lan’s backyard; the Scavenger Hunt has ended, with Rintoo pushing his basket which was overflowed with Easter Eggs of different colors and patterns.) * Kai-Lan “The Easter Egg Scavenger Hunt is officially over!” * Tolee “Whoa! Rintoo. You found a lot of eggs!” * Lulu “I guess that means he wins the scavenger hunt!” * Manny (softly) “Good job…” * Cappy “Don’t get so down, Manny. It’s only a scavenger hunt.” * Jack “A scavenger hunt that’s full of surprises. Wait! Could the eggs have something inside them?” * Felix “Let’s see.” (He takes one from his basket, and tries to open it. Out comes a piece of candy.) * Jack “They do! Ah! They do!” * Kunekune “You know, it might take a while to open them all.” * Ulysses “Don’t forget, you have me who has the magic to do so.” * Jack “Go ahead, Ulysses! Do the magic! Do the magic!” (The unicorn lets his horn glow, and simultaneously, the eggs open up to reveal the prizes inside.) * Rintoo “Awesome! The eggs have neat prizes inside!” * Jack “YAY!” (He lunges himself into the huge pile of Easter Eggs. Everyone else does so. It wasn’t long before Kai-Lan was the first to notice something’s not right.) * Kai-Lan “Wait. Something’s not right.” * Oggy “What?” * Manny “What are you talking about?” * Kai-Lan “Where’s Hoho?” * Rintoo “You don’t think he went to Easter Island?” * Felix “Don’t be silly. That place is just a legend.” * Kunekune “Do you think he went home because he felt upset that we don’t believe him?” * Kai-Lan “I hope not.” * Ulysses “Why don’t we go check and make sure?” (Cut to the gang at Hoho’s house.) * All “HOHO!! HOHO!! HOHO!!” (Suspicious, Felix flies up to the top of Hoho’s home. There is a piece of paper with a drawing on it. He goes down with the others.) * Felix “I seem to have found this on his roof.” (Kai-Lan looks at the paper.) * Jack “Ahhhh! Hoho has been kidnapped!” * Cappy “What?” * Jack “Looks like someone took him to Easter Island!” * Kai-Lan “But that’s just a legend!” * Hoppy (from o.s.) “No it’s not.” (He hops into the scene.) * All “Mr. Hoppy.” * Hoppy “Easter Island is a real place.” * Lulu “How do you know?” * Hoppy “Because I’ve been there.” (He hops away.) * Kai-Lan “Wait!” (Too late.) “Hmmm…” * Rintoo “Kai-Lan, are we going to Easter Island?” * Kai-Lan “...Yes. Yes, we are. We’re going to save Hoho from his kidnapper.” * Tolee “But how do we get there? He has the map with him.” * Felix “Actually, he left it behind.” (He takes out the map.) * Manny “That place looks pretty cool.” * Kai-Lan “Let’s go, go, go!” (The gang rushed toward the train station. Dissolve to Hoho at a train station in a different place. He notices a billboard that reads “Welcome to Easter Island”.) * Hoho “Easter Island. This must be the place.” (He hears a voice that called to him.) * Whitetail (from o.s.) “Hoho!” (Cut to the monkey at a food table where Whitetail and his friends are.) * Hoho “Wow! Whitetail! I didn’t think you and your friends would come here!” * Inferno “Those people are being idiots. They think Easter Island is just a legend, but...ha! Man, are they wrong!” * Hoho “My friends think this place is just a legend.” * Yucky “You shouldn’t worry about that. At least you know Easter Island is real.” (Hoho takes a step forward and looks at the view ahead of him.) ~ (Song) ~ Whitetail You’re in this place filled with so many wonders Casting its spell that we are now under Giggles Sounds fill the air, as the guests dance all night Parties rage on, have you seen such a great sight? Humanoids Easter (The humanoids hold up easter eggs as their hold out the last word.) Whitetail Yeah, it’s a magical place Look all around at the colorful space Yucky Easter Island is full of cheer We’re guaranteed that you’ll love it here Hoho Yes, I love… seven ...everything! (They rise to a table and holds out the last note.) ~ (Song ends) ~ (Somewhere far beyond the mountains, fireworks exploded in the sky. The seven turn around to see a few shoot up into the sky and burst into different colors.) * Whimper “Hey. Is there going to be a fireworks display happening tonight?” * Whitetail “Yeah. Every Easter, they do a fireworks show at night.” * Hoho “Cool!” * Giggles “Hoho. Are your friends coming to Easter Island?” * Hoho “Well, they don’t think this place is real, so I don’t think so.” * Downpour “What? You don’t want to invite them here? But they’ll be sad if they miss out.” * Hoho “Well, they don’t believe in such thing. Anyway, mind if you show me around?” * Whitetail “Absolutely!” (Cut to a train running through an area with nothing but grass in it. Dissolve to the interior of the train. Kai-Lan looks at the map.) * Cappy “I didn’t know Easter Island exists.” * Kai-Lan “It does exist.” * Manny (fluttering over her) “But I thought you said Easter Island was nothing but a legend.” * Kai-Lan “I did say that. But when I heard Hoho was missing, I realized I was being a bad friend for not believing him.” * Tolee “It’s not just you, but it’s all of us.” * Ulysses “Agreed. I too felt horrible for saying such words.” * Jack “Hey, hey. Don’t look so blue, everyone. At least the one thing we can do is apologize.” * Kai-Lan “You know? You’re right. Once we get to Easter Island, we’ll show how sorry we are for not believing him.” * Rintoo “Awesome! But..how do we do that?” (Suddenly, the train slows down and stops.) * Conductor (on speakers) “Sorry for the abrupt pause, everyone. It seems like the train has broken down for some odd reason.” (Every passenger groans. Kai-Lan and friends come out.) * Manny (crosses his arms) “Oh great! The train broke down in the middle of nowhere! And the worst part is, the kidnapper might be off far away with Hoho right now!” * Felix “Manny, just calm down.” * Manny “But what about Easter Island? It’s probably miles away from where we are now! How are we gonna get there?” (The conductor comes into the scene.) * Conductor “Actually, Easter Island isn’t that far from where we are now. Look. See? Over there.” (He points to the island in the distance. Then he walks off. Thorn seems to notice something in the opposite direction.) * Thorn “Hey! Look there!” (Cut to what he’s pointing at; a handcar.) * Kai-Lan “Super idea, Thorn!” (All hop aboard the handcar and Kai-Lan and Lulu get it rolling down another railroad.) ~ (Song) ~ Kai-Lan Rolling… Hoho, here we come. Rolling, rumbling down the tracks, Hoho, here we come. All We’ll cross the ocean to a new land We’ll catch the bandit and take a stand Hoho, here we come! (The handcar goes down a hill.) All The sea is wide and clear as the sky We’ll never stop until we try Rolling, rumbling, low or high Hoho, here we come! Thorn Rolling, rumbling down the tracks, Hoho, here we come! All At first, we didn’t believe in him That has made our friendship dim We’ll work this handcar with our forelimbs Hoho, here we come Rolling, rumbling down the tracks Rolling, rumbling down the tracks, Hoho, here we come! Rolling… Rumbling down the tracks, Hoho, here we come! (The handcar now rolls down the tracks on the water.) Rolling, rumbling down the tracks, Hoho, here we come! Rolling, rumbling down the tracks, Hoho, here we come! We’ll catch the bandit, save our friend Get our monkey back in the end Friendship is one thing we’ll defend! Hoho, here we come! (Pan away from them as the handcar rolls off into Easter Island. Dissolve to the party there; it is now sundown.) * Hoho “Best...party...ever!” * Giggles “I couldn’t agree more!” * Yucky “Your friends are really missing out.” * Hoho “I don’t really care. I mean, they think this place is just a legend.” (The humanoids exchanged looks.) * Downpour “Are you sure?” * Hoho “Positive.” * Downpour “But...what if they did come?” * Hoho “What are you saying?” * Whimper “Well...what if they realized their mistake of not believing you? That Easter Island actually exists, I mean?” * Hoho “There’s no way they would think that.” (He reaches down.) “I have my…” (His eyes went wide.) * Hoho “Ooooooooh snap…” * Whitetail “What?” * Yucky “What is it?” * Hoho “I think I left my map at home.” * Inferno “That stinks.” * Giggles “Hey! Come on now! It’s just a map. Let’s spend less time worrying and more time partying!” (The humanoids cheered and run off o.s. Hoho can only look off in wonder.) * Hoho “What Whimper said…” (His voice echoes in his mind.) * Whimper (Hoho’s mind) “...what if they realized their mistake of not believing you? That Easter Island actually exists, I mean?” * Hoho “Yeah...what if?” * Whitetail (from o.s., distance) “Hoho! Come quick!” (The monkey runs off o.s. Dissolve to a small crowd of Easter Island party goers with a stage set in front of them. They are chatting.) * Hoho “Hm...there’s not a lot of people here. What’s going on?” * Whitetail “Rainbowbolt is giving off a speech about Easter.” * Hoho “Cool.” (Cut to the stage. Whitetail climbs on.) * Whitetail (amplified) “Good afternoon, everyone! You’ve all been very nice to come to Easter Island during a very special day. Now, I’d like to welcome...Rainbowbolt.” (The crowd applause as he gets off the stage. Shortly, Rainbowbolt descends down.) * Rainbowbolt (amplified) “Hello and happy Easter, everyone. As you all know, the Easter events will continue until after midnight. Hope you enjoy this very special day. Now, it is time for me to give my speech, or my story...about Easter.” (Applaud.) * Rainbowbolt (amplified, has paper in hoof) “...At the age of four, I was told by my mother and older brother that today is a special day. Why?...For one thing, it’s Easter. I tilted my head in slight confusion...what the heck is Easter? And so, they explained it to me. On Easter, you can look for brightly colored eggs...as well as chocolate-shaped figures...even parties. Boy, was there a lot for me to take in for me at such a young age. They even told me about the easter bunny. To start off, we began the scavenger hunt. So far, I wasn’t having any luck rummaging around my mother’s garden for a single pastel-coated egg. The fact that the eggs are in the garden just makes the hunt a bit challenging. The entire garden was a huge rainbow on the ground, so it’s easy to not noticed there’s even an egg amongst the patch of grass.” (Most people look like they’re liking it so far.) * Rainbowbolt (amplified) “I was getting frustrated by the minute, circling around the garden searching for those eggs. I seem to notice something amongst the lillies. Could it be? Yes, it is! I found my first Easter egg! I bounced and bounced with joy. My brother and mother were proud of me. Very proud! For the rest of the day, we partied and partied until we wore ourselves out. That day...that very special day, was indeed my first and amazing Easter.” (Huge applaud. Rainbowbolt smiled and flutters off stage. Dissolve to the middle of an ocean. Kai-Lan and friends are still riding on the handcar that runs down the tracks on the water. Now it’s Rintoo and Tolee making it move.) * Kai-Lan (squinting) “Look! We’re almost there!” * Rintoo “Awesome!” (Suddenly, one of the wheels on the handcar breaks off and it floats in the water.) * Thorn “Oh great!” * Spike “Now what?” * Kai-Lan “Just be careful, everyone, you don’t fall into the water.” * Lulu “Why do you say that?” * Kai-Lan “Well, there are lots of whirlpools and blue holes on this ocean.” * Tolee “Whirlpools? You mean those spinning parts in the ocean that takes ships in the water?” * Ulysses “Yes. Not very pleasant if you think about it.” * Rintoo “And...blue holes? Are those real things?” * Felix “There is such thing. Blue holes are caves in the ocean. They’re not safe to swim, though.” * Oggy “Uh...how come?” * Felix “Because the water has dangerous gas in it and it doesn’t have oxygen in it.” * Jack “Wow...sounds like blue holes are no fun...so are whirlpools.” * Kunekune “They sure sound scary.” * Tolee “So does this ocean really have those things?” * Kai-Lan “There are many things on this ocean that we need to watch out for.” (Dissolve to the party.) * Hoho “...Now what’s happening?” * Whitetail “The celebration continues and someone will be singing so the celebration can come to a close.” * Downpour “I can’t wait.” (Rainbowbolt descends down.) * Inferno “Hey, Rainbow. That speech was amazing.” * Rainbowbolt “I’m glad you all like it. I thought for sure I was gonna mess up, but thank goodness, I went through that thing like a brave knight.” * Yucky “I love all of it, especially the ending.” * Rainbowbolt “Once again, thanks.” * Hoho “Hmmm...hey, what about Volcanian?” * Rainbowbolt “Oh. My brother?” * Whimper “You have a brother?” * Rainbowbolt “Of course. Volcanian didn’t want to come.” * Giggles “Why didn’t he?” * Rainbowbolt “He’s still afraid that people would judge or tease him, after what happened to him years ago…” * Hoho “Oh yeah. Volcanian didn’t live a really good life.” * Whitetail “Just save the story for later…” (He looks off into the distance, eyes widen in horror.) * Whitetail “R-right now, we’ve got trouble!” * Yucky “What? What’s the matter?” (Whitetail points. There is Kai-Lan and friends on the floating handcar on the ocean and heading toward a massive whirlpool. Cut to them.) * Robots “WHIRLPOOL!!!” (The handcar comes too close and runs along the fast current that moves in a circle.) * All “WOOOOOOAAAHHHHHH!!!!!” (The humanoids and Hoho come closer to shore. Whitetail takes out a megaphone.) ~ (Song) ~ * Whitetail (through megaphone) “Hey! GUYS!!!” (The ones in trouble look up, all holding onto the handle that used to get the handcar moving.) Kai-Lan We are spinning, all right! Others Hold tight... Kai-Lan This is not right! Others Hold tight… All Our grip is tight We have to hold on tight! (Cappy grips onto the edge and half of his body is in water.) Cappy We’re all spinning, gettin’ dizzy And isn’t this just plain crazy? This is just not right… Others Hold tight… & Spike Our grip is tight! Others That’s right… & Tolee We get a grip tight So we gotta hold on tight! (The handcar approaches closer to the middle.) All Woah...Woah, too fast… Woah, too fast… Fast… Woah, too fast… Too… Fast… Woah, too fast Watch out! Don’t let go! Felix We can’t panic We gotta stay cool So we’ll get out of this whirlpool! All Hold your grip tight! That’s right! Hold your grip tight! That’s right! This is not right, so we gotta...hang on tight! ~ (Song ends) ~ (The humanoids and Hoho watched in horror as the handcar gets pulled deeper into the whirlpool. Suddenly, Rainbowbolt zips down toward them and grabs onto the handle. With all his might, he hoists it out of the danger zone.) * Tolee “Woah! Rainbowbolt saved us!” * Rainbowbolt (grunts) “Y-yeah. Now...we gotta get you guys on shore.” (He tries his best to fly down to safety. Dissolve to the gang at the party.) * Rainbowbolt “...What? What are you talking about? There is such thing as Easter Island.” * Hoho “Yeah! I’ve been trying to tell you guys!” * Kai-Lan “Of course you were, Hoho…” (sadly) “...And we apologize for not believing you.” * Hoho “Okay…” * Jack “Now, don’t be upset. We can make it up to you!” * Hoho “You don’t need to. I have everything I want.” * Whitetail “So, what do you all say we go hear a song to wrap up this amazing Easter?” (All cheer. Dissolve to the audience in front of the stage. It is now nighttime. Whitetail emerges from the curtains.) * Whitetail (amplified) “Hello everyone and good evening! Once again, thank you all for coming to Easter Island. Now, this song will surely wrap up this spectacular Easter. Thank you!” (Applaud as he goes through the curtains again. They lift up, revealing the six humanoids equipped with instruments; Giggles, Yucky, and Downpour on keyboard, Inferno on drums, Whimper on violin, and Whitetail with a keytar and microphone. Whitetail gives his humanoid friends the signal to begin.) ~ (Song) ~ (A happy, party-themed tune plays for a while.) Whitetail We’ve had our day celebrating this day… But now it’s time...we end this night...and shout out hooray! * Crowd “HOORRAY!!” Yucky, Downpour The air is fresh, we have our fun The moon shines in the sky! And the very best thing of all is that we welcome you guys! Giggles We can do a happy dance, or even take a walk! It’s sure beats waltzing...at this night...it says so on the clock! (Slowly zoom in to a clock, which the big hands moves to six and the small hand at the eight. The time now reads 8:30. Back to the stage.) Yucky, Downpour Egg-cellent...how great! It’s fun that we are all here on highland! It’s good...yeah, sure… We’re glad that this is Easter Island! (Some people in the audience began to dance.) Inferno The party is fantastic, I’m happy we are here But you just wished...it keeps on going… But we’re ending, don’t you hear? Whitetail You notice how the moon looks like a giant egg? Look around in the bush, no need for you to beg Whimper We know you wanted a party, yes We knew that from the start So get your basket, ready to hunt And go and take part (The robots do the cha-cha-cha. Cut to the stage.) Whitetail, Inferno Egg-cellent...how great! It’s fun that we are all here on highland! (Cut to Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, and Lulu. They look down at Hoho and gave them a big hug, happy tears running down their faces. Back on stage) It’s good...yeah, sure… We’re glad that this is Easter Island! (Now the entire crowd dances along.) Humanoids It’s fun that we are all here on highland! And we’re glad that this is Easter Island! Crowd It’s fun that we are all here on highland (here on the highland)! And we’re glad that this is Easter Island (Easter Island)! It’s fun that we are all here on highland (here on the highland)! And we’re glad that this is Easter Island (Easter Island)! It’s fun that we are all here on highland (here on the highland)! And we’re glad that this is Easter Island (Easter Island)! It’s fun that we are all here on highland (here on the highland)! And we’re glad that this is Easter Island (Easter Island)! ~ (Song ends) ~ (Crowd cheers wildly. The camera pans away from the island as the crowd continues to cheer. A few balloons float loose into the air.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts